Coma Kitty
by Belleluna
Summary: Quatre gets a hard knock on the head, making him think he's actually a cat. What will the other pilots do? How will they deal? Yaoi 3x4, PG13 for now, R-NC17 later


I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from that show, (but we like to pretend don't we)  
for your pleasure:  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
This is gonna be a multi-part fic, PG for now but it will get raunchier so I'll post the ratings per ch. for anybody who doesn't want to read that.  
  
Warning!!!!!!  
There's YAOI in here, male on male relationships!  
You are warned.  
  
Review please!!!!! I'm really insecure!  
  
Coma Kitty-Born Blind  
by Belleluna  
  
  
  
Trowa sighed, running his hand through his hair, and momentarily revealing his other eye before his long chestnut bang fell back into place. He didn't understand why his Arabian friend had urges to be so childish, a gundam pilot for god's sake!  
  
But he couldn't deny his buddy anything, and so he found himself playing hide and seek with the blond Arabian in the public colony park, why him?  
  
Even worse, he was losing, he couldn't seem to ever find Quatre, no matter how hard he tried. Well this time he was going to, maybe they could stop playing then.  
  
"Ready or not....here I come!" he shouted as he leaped into a stand of trees previously unchecked, but nothing. This was getting frustrating. All right, where had he already checked? The pond, no, the hill, no, the bathrooms, no, the bridge, no, the bandstand, no, the gazebo, no! Not the trees! Not the bushes!   
  
He'd checked everywhere, every square inch of ground, and still, no Quatre!  
  
"All right! That's it! Quatre I give up! I can't find you! Come out so we can go home, please!!" Trowa yelled in sudden desperation.  
  
"Hahaha! I knew you couldn't find me! I'm the best hide and seek player ever!" Quatre's voice echoed around Trowa, and he turned trying to find him, but not until he saw the little blond head pop out from a tree's branches did he spot his little trickster.  
  
"There you are! I knew it all the time," said Trowa, in a sudden pout. He'd checked the ground, but he hadn't thought to check above. "I was just tricking you because this game is too easy for me and I want to stop."  
  
"Whatever you say Trowa. Just let me climb down and we can go back to the safehouse," Quatre said, a sudden lusty tone in his innocent chibi eyes.  
  
Trowa looked up with sudden interest, "Let me help you, the others won't be back for at least 2 hours."  
  
Quatre glared at him as he hung upside down from the branch, "I'm telling you Trowa I've got iTTTTTTT!" He squealed out the last word as the branch he hung from broke, sending him crumbling to the ground, but he didn't stop there, the tree he had been hiding in was at the top of a cliff, and his momentum sent him sliding down, to land in the river rapids set there for colony recreation far below.  
  
"Trowwwwwaaaaaa!" he screamed as he crashed down, then his head hit a rock and he knew no more.  
  
~*~  
  
Situation - all of the gundam pilots, excluding Quatre were sitting in the dingy waiting area of the East Sector Colonial Hospital, where the pilots, after a phone call from Trowa, had rushed Quatre for treatment.  
  
Currently he was at parts unknown in the hospital, receiving top treatment, but the oh-so friendly nurse wouldn't tell them a word as to what was going on.  
  
Trowa sat in a hard plastic chair with his head in his hands, worrying about his blond buddy and trying to ignore the bickering of his fellow pilots taking place behind him.  
  
"I'm telling you, we should have just taken him back to the safehouse, we could blow our cover here too easily," this came from Heero of course, and as usual he was countered by Duo.  
  
"Now way, man! When we got there we couldn't even wake Quatre up! There's no way we can deal with this type of medical trauma, and you know it! To save Quatre this was our only option."  
  
Wufei made an elegant shrug, "Then perhaps it would have been a better decision to make the sacrifice, in our line of work it'd happen sooner or later."  
  
That earned him glares from both fronts.  
  
"Come on Wu-man, don't even try to pretend that your THAT callous! We've known you too long for that act to work anymore," Duo assured the agitated Wufei.  
  
Shame faced, Wufei stalked off, muttering about seeing if he still had it and cafeteria food, no one really paid any attention.  
  
Quickly forgotten, soon Heero and Duo were at it again, growing louder and louder, and straying further from the point.  
  
Trowa continued to ignore them, until a young woman sat next to him. Suddenly nudging him, she asked, "Are those two always like that?" indicating the two boys.  
  
Trowa looked up and blinked, surprised, "As far as I can remember," he stated.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, some people are just like that I suppose. I'm sorry, my name's Cathy, I'm here with my boyfriend, he broke his left arm, again. I swear, I've seen the inside of this place more times than my own house. But he's good to me, and he loves me, so I guess it's okay that he's accident prone. What about you."  
  
Trowa sighed, " I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Tragic huh? she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"I understand, sometimes you just can't talk."  
  
"....."  
  
They sat awhile in silence, with the argument as raucous background noise.  
  
Suddenly, it broke off, startling Trowa. As he looked up, he saw why, the doctor was coming down the hall, straight for them.  
  
Heart in his throat, he and the other pilots waited, Wufei there as well, when he came back no one knew, but he was there.  
  
It seemed like forever, but it was in reality a few minutes, then he was there.  
  
"Are you the friends who admitted Quatre Winner," he asked, reading the name off his clipboard.  
  
They all nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"Would you follow me please, I'd like to talk to you in my office," and he started walking, indicating for them to follow. They looked at one another first, preparing for the worst news, then they went.  
  
~*~  
tbc.....  
  
bumbumbumbumbum~!  
  
And note to everyone reading my fics, my penname is now Belleluna, cause for *some* reason my name won't show up on fanfiction searches. 


End file.
